the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderbolts (story)
Thunderbolts is the first actual debut of the team, they are a team of criminals and thieves, murderers and asylum attendees, and mutants possessed by magical entities. Their mission is to kill Mad Thinker, an insane intellectual who sells weapons on the black market and tests on civilians, can the heroes defeat such a mind like his? The story takes place on July Fifteenth, 2015, in the desert. Background Characters Punisher Deadpool Juggernaut Jack o' Lantern Red Hulk Events All-New All-Different Time Runs Short Checkmate The Story Military Convoy The story begins in a military convoy in the sky, four helicopters protecting one main one carrying the newly formed Thunderbolts. The team, who are sitting trying to ignore the humor of Deadpool, are getting debriefed on the mission by their team-leader Thaddeus Ross, otherwise known as Red-Hulk or Rulk. However explosions begin to go off and then their helicopter is shot down. Stranded in the Desert Deadpool exits first stating that he'd like to do that again as that was a pretty fun ride, Punisher and Jack then exit and Rulk. Juggernaut is not in-sight, he jumped out when the helicopter began going down. Punisher checks the soldier's pulses finding they are all dead then gathers their ammunition for the trip ahead, he also rips his sleeves off as it's extremely hot. Finding Juggernaut They walk around listening to Ocean to Ocean which Deadpool conveniently has until they locate Juggernaut, when they find Cain he gets into an argument with Red-Hulk and Red-Hulk threatens to hurt him using the nanites implanted in him. Locating the Outpost They then spend an hour or so searching for the military outpost, they eventually find it and use the last bits of energy to rush to such outpost where they are treated with water and such. The Outpost They spend the next few hours changing and snacking up, resupplying and other things then meet at one of the watchtowers where they are told where the Mad Thinker's base is. Red Hulk then devises a plan and they begin to walk towards the town as vehicle or helicopter are too risky due to the Thinker's defensive missiles and other traps. It takes another hour before they get close. Invading the Town As they get a good look of the town Punisher takes command as he is pretty military-experienced, breaking the teams into duos and such and he goes alone. As usual. Locating Snipers Whilst patrolling the horrible-smelling ghost town, Punisher takes to a somewhat high building to locate snipers or anything unusual, he finds snipers and is nearly killed, he quickly alerts the others and battle begins. The Battle They remain in their duos, Red Hulk and Deadpool, Jack o' Lantern and Juggernaut, and Punisher alone. They do some good damage until more reinforcements arrive in tanks. Tanks Punisher blows up a tank by dropping a grenade inside, Juggernaut uses his abilities to cause the tank to blow-up itself, Red-Hulk uses his strength to flip a tank. After Juggernaut breaks one of the tanks Deadpool goes inside killing them. The battle goes to the tune of Bullethead by Van Halen and Painkiller by Judas Priest. Tinkerer's Madhouse They re-group and head to the abandon hospital only to find hundreds of rotting corpses, which explains the horrible stench riddling the town. Punisher is angered by the sight of these as they are men, women, and children, however all this is interrupted when machine-guns and more goons and reinforcements in trucks with mounted LMGs on-board arrive to kill the Thunderbolts. Defeating Reinforcements Deadpool and Juggernaut deal with the trucks while Red Hulk defeats the traps, Jack o' Lantern and Punisher shoot down the goons which are on the roof of the building. Tinkerer's Traps Deadpool and Juggernaut get into an argument about who did more work then who could kill the other which Rulk interrupts and ends, they then enter the hospital which is a gruesome sight only to be ambushed by lots of traps which they deal with along the way. Juggernaut breaks off on his own only to be locked in a room with the Mad Thinker who proposes a deal, he will free Juggernaut from the nanites if he can help him escape, Juggernaut goes to shake his hand then he crushes Mad Thinker, the Thunderbolts break into the room where Jack o' Lantern burns the head of the Thinker ending their mission.. seemingly.. The Awesome Ambush His body begins to change and expand revealing the Awesome Android, the Thinker had escaped and left one of his greatest creations who is able to throw Juggernaut out of the building and other such. Awesome Android draws his focus on Juggernaut as he is considerately the most powerful there, he does do some damage to the other members however and continues to expand during the fight. Eventually they return to the town and decide to use Jack's explosives to kill the android. Juggernaut and Deadpool are distractions and Deadpool is stomped on by Awesome Android after he places a bomb on him, Juggernaut is being squeezed by both of android's hands while Jack and Punisher load the bombs on the android. Punisher explodes the bombs killing the Awesome Android and blows off an arm and leg of Deadpool, Juggernaut falls to the sand unable to move and everyone jokes around waiting for the military reinforcements to arrive. They later have to call in a crane to remove Juggernaut as he is way to heavy to lift. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Thunderbolts Stories Category:Mad Thinker Stories Category:Awesome Android Stories Category:Punisher Stories Category:Deadpool Stories Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Red Hulk Stories Category:Jack o' Lantern Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories